Hida Sukune
Hida Sukune was the youngest son of Hida Kisada, brother of Hida Yakamo and Hida O-Ushi. Shame He was a source of shame for his father. Where his siblings were strong he was weak, where his sibling were noisy he was quiet. He was born two months early, and his mother, Hida Tsuriko became sick after giving birth to him. Many thought that Sukune wouldn't survive a week. His entire life he was plagued by poor health, always sickly. His mother never recovered from her illness and died from a protracted illness five years after Sukune's birth. Way of the Crab, p. 65 Strategist From the start he had to rely on his mind to sustain him through school, as he lacked the strength and stamina to keep up with his classmates. He became spellbound by lessons of military strategy, devouring writings by Rokugan's greatest generals remembering everything he read. He applied what he learned to the rest of his training, becoming a strategist and a tactical adviser for his father. His health meant prolonged conflict was dangerous, and he was early on positioned behind the front lines. Sukune himself did not like this, but knew it was for the best. Way of the Crab, pp. 65-66 In Battle Sukune would hold the position of carrier of the great battle standard, giving him an important task, but leaving him out of harm's way. His tactical prowess was nothing short of amazing; he only lacked experience. His weakness plagued him and no solution could be found, which left him thin and small for a samurai, his body wracked with coughs. In battle he would wear an elaborate suit of armor that looked like an attacking crustacean. He knew he could never measure up to his father and would have done anything if he thought Kisada would approve. As his father and brother he prefered a tetsubo to a katana, although his was a lighter version than theirs. Way of the Crab, pp. 66-67 Demeanor Sukune spoke quietly, conserving his judgment until he had heard all the sides. He saved his greatest respect for his father and would support him if an argument arose. Way of the Crab, p. 66 Sukune vowed to overcome his physical ailments no matter what the cost, and he adhered to the tenets of bushido more closely than most Crab. Clan War: The Clans, p. 13 Moving North In Autumn of 1126 the army led by Hida Sukune reached the Beiden Pass, where they faced the Toturi's Army, a ronin army with a token Dragon support. The cunning Toturi otmaneuvered the superior forces of Sukune, and the Crab army was forced to pull back. Imperial Histories, p. 154 Assaulting the Crane Clan In 1126 Kisada's army made again it's way north, being their main target Beiden Pass, the "crossroads of the empire". Time of the Void, pp. 8-9 Sukune led the Crab army that sacked Kyuden Kakita in 1127. The Gaijin's Guide to Rokugan - Part 4: Distant Thunder Sukune's next target was Kyuden Doji, but as Sukune moved his army southward an army of Dragon and Unicorn samurai appeared, taking the Crab completely by surprise. It forced Sukune to retreat back to Beiden Pass. The Story So Far: Imperial Edition (Imperial Herald #4) The Battle of Beiden Pass, Imperial Herald #2 Medium Cavalry (Shadowlands flavor) Battle of Beiden Pass Yakamo's Absence While Kuni Yori was healing Yakamo, wounded from a previous fight, Sukune was obliged by his brother to rush and enter in battle with only part of the total Crab forces. The Cold Dark Dawn, by John Wick Sukune was tasked with holding the pass until Yakamo could arrive and bolster the Crab forces. Medium Infantry (The Battle of Beiden Pass flavor) The unorthodox tactics of Toturi and his army proved to much for the inexperienced Sukune, Heavy Infantry (Emerald flavor) whose larger army couldn't draw upon numbers because of the tight, twisting pass. Heavy Infantry (The Battle of Beiden Pass flavor) As Sukune attempted to reinforce his position his infantry were slaughtered by Unicorn cavalry Medium Cavalry (The Battle of Beiden Pass flavor) and archery fire. Archers (The Battle of Beiden Pass flavor) Sukune was forced to retreat, and Toturi followed, leaving the pass to be guarded by Shinjo Yasamura. Light Cavalry (Emerald flavor) Aftermath After initial failures at the Battle of Beiden Pass, Kuni Yori had a group of zombies beat Hida Sukune to near death. Yori only kept him alive to sacrifice him to Fu Leng. Yori convinced Hida Kisada that it was his orders that killed Sukune because of his failures at Beiden pass. Kotei 2003: Hida Kisada, The Great Bear Yori requested Sukune his sacrifice. It would strengthen their alliance with the darkness, and secure the future of the Crab. Sukune refused and Yori stabbed him in the back. Legions, Part V Yori made A Terrible Oath which greatly increased the physical power of his army, at the cost of Sukune's life. Imperial Histories, p. 173 After a dark ritual Sukune was nailed to the war banner known as the Terrible Standard of Fu Leng. The Legions of the dead: The Shadow Samurai Shadow Samurai Sukune's pure and noble soul was thus banished to Jigoku. Ever the Crab, he fought his way out of the Pit, through the Realm of Hungry Ghosts. He returned a Shadow Samurai, a "Kage-Musha", an undead spirit uncorrupted by the Taint. Toturi's Army Sukune gave his guidance to Toturi's Army during the Clan War, Hida Sukune Exp (Promotional boxtext) after his returning in the Month of the Ox of 1128. He made a quick visit to his father and brother, in their camp near Kyuden Doji, vanishing shortly thereafter. The united armies of Rokugan were preparing the assault on Otosan Uchi and the Second Day of Thunder. Time of the Void, p. 100 Siege of Kyuden Hiruma In 1132 Sukune appeared to rescue Hiruma Tsuneko from death during the Siege of Kyuden Hiruma. A group of Tsunkeko's Nezumi allies saw this, misinterpreted Sukune's glowing aura and bestowed the name A-wat'Itchr'foo-s'stch'ch, or Sun's-Chosen-Daughter-Warrior upon Tsuneko. Secrets of the Crab, p. 36 War Against Shadow He was seen again before the beginning of the race to Volturnum during the War Against Shadow. Clan Letter to the Crab #11 (Imperial Herald v3 #3) Returned Spirit In 1133 Sukune made his way out of Oblivion's Gate and fought during the War of Spirits. Hida Sukune (Spirit Wars boxtext) The Death of Yoritomo, by Ree Soesbee Four Winds He made his presence felt to Hida Kuon, telling Kuon that he was about to face his fallen brother, Hida Kuroda, in combat. Brotherhood, by Rich Wulf Legion of the Dead In 1166 Kuroda joined the Legion of the Dead. He had stepped forward to answer Matsu Goemon's call to fight the Legion of Blood. Legions, Part X As the two forces initially battled for control over the newly forming realm in 1166, Isawa Tsuke released a massive explosion intending to stop the First Oni, but it also disrupted the realm and knocked everyone in it into private memories of critical choices in their lives. The Realm of Thwarted Destiny was testing each of them, to see if they would embrace their destines or reject them. The realm could become a place where those who failed their destinies could repeat their failures for eternity or a place where those who failed could embrace their fates and find redemption. Legions, Part III, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Kisada will Return Naka Kuro guessed the new Realm had a connection with the Mortal Realm through the Oblivion's Gate. The Legion of heroes were afraid that crossing to pass the Gate could destroy whoever not enough strong who tried it. Kisada was selected as the most viable option, and Sukune's eyes were filled with faith. Legions, Part X External Links * Lieutenant Sukune (Scorpion Clan Coup, Scroll 3) * Hida Sukune (Pre-Imperial) * Hida Sukune Exp (Promotional) * Hida Sukune Exp2 (Spirit Wars) See Also * Hida Sukune/Meta * Hida Sukune/CW Meta Category:Crab Clan Members Category:Returned Spirits Category:Toturi's Army